Demigods
Demigods is a type of divine beings that are in some way connected to the gods, most commonly through the union between a god and a mortal. While they possess some divinity from their divine parent, they are still considered mortal. A number of heroes venerated by mortals are in fact demigods who never revealed their bloodline, or simply never knew. History When the gods were plentiful shortly after the founding o Char Actus, the gods put forth a ruling to keep contact with mortals strictly profession, no form of sexual interactions were to take place in fear of a demigod population boom. The only time the birth of a demigod was allowed was if they were authorized by the ruling gods of the time and a suitable mortal be chosen. Although the law was enforced among the gods, the titans were free to have demigod children as no sane god attempted to punish them. The policies of Char Actus changed, however, after several devastating conflicts fought against the dragons, giants and themselves. Demigods were allowed to be born and brought back to Char Actus in an attempt to recoup the losses they suffered, many of whom became full gods once they proved themselves. Despite the policy change, demigods are still looked down upon but rarely talked about as many of the more prominent gods have one as a child. Characteristics Demigods are typically the offspring of a god and another race. As they were not born a god, any child they have can only be born as a demigod, even if the parent is a god. The reason behind it is because they do not have the body to contain such power and only when they are augmented by several other gods can they actually attain such a status. They are officially considered mortals until they reach the age of maturity and full development of the brain, only then will they begin to develop the powers of a semi-divine being. Appearance While their most defining traits are those related to their divine parentage, the biological appearance of a demigod more closely matches that of their non-divine parent for unknown reasons. Despite this, the demigod in question is likely rather distinct compared to the rest of their parent's race in that they were to be larger, stronger and possess a greater connection with magic. Demigod races *'Gorgons' are the descendants of a demigod who was cursed by their divine parent for breaking a sacred vow. They have now increased in number after millennia of isolation and have spread across Asmia. *'Satyrs' were bred as cannon fodder against the dragons and other threats. When the war was over and their purpose fulfilled, many were let loose to roam the mortal worlds of their own accord. *'Minotaur' Like their satyr cousins, the minotaurs were bred by the gods to fight in their wars after the creation of their progenitor who showed great strength against other creatures. *'Falkrui' are half-god beings that serve Aldir, his family and his pantheon in that order. They are used as elite warriors, guardians, advisors and aides to the gods and well respected. The falkrui are an all-female race. *'Keepers of the Dead' are a race of demigods that serve beneath Murkim, God of the Dead. As his servant race, they are responsible for culling troublesome souls that do not make it to the afterlife or have returned from it. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': While their strength often varies depending on their parents and origin, the standard strength of a demigod allows them to overpower mortals. *'Immortality': Demigods are considered the lowest form of immortal, not ageing once they reach maturity and are immune to all mortal diseases. *'Magic': Demigods naturally have access to divine magic, but must learn to hone it if they want to use it proficiently. Weaknesses *'Higher Beings': Entities like gods, dragons and titans can kill them rather easily. *'Mortality': While technically immortal, they can still be killed through traditional means through decapitation, blood loss or enough bodily damage. Notable Category:Races Category:Gods